The Holidays
by cheshirecat9116
Summary: The Holiday sisters have been through a lot we all know that. But we never actually know how Beverly mutates so here's my go at it...
1. Chapter 1

Author's voice: Generator Rex fanfic...I always wanted to know what happened to Beverly Holiday...So I guess this was what happened...Again please don't sue cuz none of these characters belong to me but to their respective owners... Pls Review and enjoy!

"Mom! Sis! I'm back from school..." I cried kicking my sneakers off. Climbing the stairs I headed towards the bedroom I shared with my genius of a sister, Rebecca. I flopped down on my bed exhausted from my day at school and cheerleading practice. Rebecca soon entered the room... "Happy birthday sis!" Rebecca announced handing me a parcel wrapped in pink. "You remembered!" I ripped the parcel open. Inside, was the cutest, pinkest teddy bear I had ever seen. "Awww sis, its adorable! I love it! Thank you..." I announced wrapping my arms around my beautiful sister. "I'm glad you do! C'mon I'm taking you out for dinner..." I stopped smiling "How about Mom?" I whispered. The smile on my sister's face faltered. "Bev...You know mum has a hard time supporting the both of us after..." I felt like a jerk. I forced a smile, "It doesn't matter...Having you around is enough sis... Anyway...I want pizza..." I grinned making a beeline for the door. "You little spider..." I heard Rebecca call after me.

I glanced at the clock, five more minutes and I would have been thirteen for a day. I sighed. Rebecca and I had just been thrashed by our mother for staying past our curfew. Of course, being the eldest, Rebecca took the blame for everything. Hugging the soft pink teddy bear to my cheek I closed my eyes and prepared to call it a night. As I flipped over I froze... There was something growing in between my legs...


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 :Takes place during a family holiday... So I suggest you watch the episode first before reading... Anyways review and enjoy!**

Beverly

There was a bulge... Yes a bulge like a huge beach ball between my legs...The... the bulge or whatever it was, started to grow slowly. I kept my legs together as a clumsy attempt to stop it. It didn't work. Instead, it caused my hips to widen dramatically, stretching my pj shorts to their limits Frightened, I gently pulled down my now tight shorts. I screamed. "Bev... Beverly... Honey? What's wrong?" I heard Rebecca ask. "Everything..." Switching on the light, Rebecca took one long look at my huge hips and she stifled a scream. "Sis...Help me..." I pleaded, as the bulge grew larger. I winced painfully as it started to grow outwards. Ripping my shorts to shreds "Keep...keep calm...its gonna be ok..." Rebecca comforted me as she slowly approached me, her hands outstretched. There was a loud snapping sound and the bulge grew and grew until it expanded and hardened into what looked like an abdomen of a spider with green bulges and ridges all over it. "Rebecca I'm scared..." I whimpered tears rolling down my cheeks. My torso expanded, absorbing in my already flat chest, there were more snapping sounds and I felt my bones grinding beneath my skin, they were elongating and thickening sending screams of agony through my mouth. I saw Rebecca gasp in horror as I violently jerked upwards and outwards, forcing me to go onto all fours like an animal... "Sis...What's happening to me... I can't get up...I CAN'T GET UP!" I cried genuinely afraid now for now matter what I did, or how hard I tried, my spine just wouldn't let me out of that four-legged position. "I...don't know..." Rebecca cried back. Lifting me up she wrapped me into a hug... "Sis what's happening? It hurts... It hurts..." I whimpered as bony plates forced themselves out of my shoulder blades... "Shhhh...Shhhh I know it does hon, It's ok... You're going to be ok..." Rebecca comforted stroking my hair.

We sat there, in each other's arms, both clueless of what was going on, I buried my head into her shoulder bawling like a baby... Why was God doing this to me? What had I done to deserve this? Suddenly my eyes shot open. My elbows and my heels, they... they were elongating and growing outwards. Rebecca released her grip on me as my torso practically doubled in size sending more screams of agony through my mouth. Violently I jerked upwards and collapsed face first onto the hard floor. I felt Rebecca's hands on my large body attempting to lift me up...My head was spinning not just from the excruciating pain I felt but also from the smell...The smell of blood... my sister's blood. I could feel it pulsing and pumping beneath her ivory skin. I opened my mouth and was surprised to see monstrous fangs protrude from my gums. Just one taste... One little..."No!" I screamed. With newfound strength I tossed my sister as faraway as I could. "Run..." I begged before I was consumed into darkness.

Rebecca

I remembered the event like it was yesterday. So much has changed after Beverly mutated. We lost our mother when Beverly attacked her, snapping her neck. To support myself and provide safety for Beverly I had unwillingly joined Provinence. So now I work 24/7 with a horrendously low pay for a self-absorbed hygiene freak and have no time for my personal life whatsoever...Wonderful... Well at least Beverly is safe... Oh Beverly... The last human thing Beverly said to me before she turned into that horrible spider thing was "Run...". I sighed. Even then, she was trying to protect me...from herself... Making my way to the hole I dropped the metal parcel down the food tube into Beverly's enclosure. I waited. I didn't have to wait long. Beverly soon came leaping out. With her razor sharp claws; she tore apart the metal parcel and out tumbled a pink teddy bear. My heart cringed as I saw that teddy bear...It was the same one I had given to her when she was thirteen... I watched, not tensing a muscle when Beverly approached the teddy bear...Wait? Did she... Did she just smile... She did! Maybe...maybe she's getting better... Maybe...My happiness was short-lived as I saw Beverly rip apart the teddy bear. I sighed. "Happy birthday little sister..."

Beverly

It's cold. Very cold. Don't like it. Don't like it at all. Trapped. Not free... Free...Free So long ago... Wait, that noise...It's... Woman ... Woman...with the nice scent... Sound? Food? Food? Food? Not food! My food is trapped! Trapped like me! Not free! "Aghh!" Wait is that... Pink...Pink...I remember... Pink...teddy...teddy... bear... Pink teddy bear. Yes! "To Beverly" Teddy bear not food! Not food! Hungry! Always Hungry...Food, Food Food... To Beverly...Beverly...I know Beverly... Beverly... Rebecca...Rebecca? Sister! Night... dark...Cold...So cold... Pain...Pain...Pain Bad things... I... It... did bad things... Kill... Blood... Mother... Mother! "AGHHHH!" Who am I? Who am I? What am I? Go away... GO AWAY! DON"T...SEE...ME... LIKE...THIS... Please...Alone...again...

Rebecca

I left the hole feeling more hopeless than I ever did. It's been so long since I've seen the human Beverly... So long I can't even remember... Two years... No, three years... So she would have been sixteen today... I placed my hands in my face. All I want to do is touch her... hug her... Tell her I love her and hear her say the same thing...Am I asking too much? Maybe I am...How could she love me after what I did to her? Lock her up by all by herself for three years in a cage in a petting zoo... I treat her and let other people treat her like a dangerous animal and not my little sister... I'm horrible, I remember letting Rex beat her half to death when she escaped the hole...He almost killed her... And I had let it happen...She didn't deserve this, not a single bit of it... She was thirteen... Thirteen when it happened... She was just a kid... Just a small sweet innocent kid who loved pink, and listening to the Trendbenders and eating pizza and cheerleading... How would I know it would change so quickly in one night? How? Does she remember any of this? Does she remember me? She does right? I mean she smiled at the teddy bear! That counts as something right? Right? How about that time she rescued me from Skalamander? She had the chance to attack me but went for him! So technically she still recognizes me... Right? Right? I wiped a tear. "Stop kidding yourself Rebecca..." I chided myself as I entered the elevator back to my office. She ripped the teddy bear to shreds... Skalamander probably looked tastier then I did... She doesn't recognize me...She probably never will... The buzzing coming from my cell interrupted my chains of depressing thoughts. Sighing I picked it up. "Rebecca Holiday speaking." My eyes grew wide when I realized who was over the phone. "Yes! Yes! Thank you very much! I'll be there in twenty minutes..."

I ran out of the office huffing and puffing. "Hey Guys! Can't talk! HANGER!" I called running past Rex, Caesar, Bobo and Six. I ignored their dumbfounded looks; coming to a stop outside I redid my hair. I had to look as presentable as possible. A jet landed and a man in his late thirties with blonde hair strolled out... It was him! Dr. Moses! This was it! If anyone could help Beverly, it was him! Straightening my lab coat I walked up to him. "Thank you for coming Dr. Moses! It's a genuine honor!" I literally babbled hoping I didn't sound to unprofessional. I led him towards the hole once again ignoring Rex, Caesar, Bobo and Six. " So what exactly is you relationship with..." "Beverly...Her name is Beverly. She's my baby sister..." I mumbled as I opened the doors to the hole. "This way Dr. Moses..." "Nice place you have..." He grimaced taking in the huge cells and cages. "Look, I know it sounds cruel but its all for Beverly's sake... She's too dangerous to be let out... The last time she was released she nearly killed a whole bunch of people..." I admitted. We came to a stop at Beverly's cell. "Here she is..."


	3. Chapter 3

Beverly

Pain...So much pain... Scared...Scared...Alone...Alone... Don't want to be Alone... Want.. to... be... with...Sister... Sister... Sister coming... Sister is coming! Wait... Sister not alone... Man! Man! Bad man! Scent not good... Not good at all..."Aghh!" GO AWAY! GO AWAY! Sister! Scared! Scared! Pain...Pain... Pain... Help me! Help me! Rebecca! Rebecca! Blood...Blood... Hungry... So hungry... Cold...So cold... I am alone... I am alone again... Rebecca... Come back... Come back please... Please... So alone... I am so alone... It... It hurts...

Rebecca

I watched as Beverly slashed wildly at the viewing window. Jesus, I have never seen her react so violently before, every time I visit her she just sits and stares at me. With those horrible blood red eyes... Red eyes... They were once green. Beautiful green eyes... Like mine... Sometimes when I look into those blood red eyes...I wonder what is going on in her mind. Is she thinking? Is she in pain? Does she recognize me? As much as it pains me to say it... If I hadn't watch her transform in front of me... I...I wouldn't have known she was my baby sister... "Not the worse I've seen..." Moses declared. I breathed a sigh of relief. "Can you help her?" I asked reminding myself not to get my hopes up too high. "Beverly would be an excellent candidate for my treatments! Have her transported to my facility..." "Hold up, I know you have a bunch of letters after your name but curing e.v.o's is what I do! Some of them..." "Some you just can't handle Rex!" I snapped angrily. Watching his face crumple I felt like a jerk. I know he was trying to impress me but this just wasn't the time for male bravado. "Dr. Moses's research goes to places you don't... So if you don't mind..." I walked off with Moses. "Ten minutes and we'll be in the air... Thank you doctor..."

I slammed my fists angrily on the table. "I've earned five years worth of personal time White! I plan to use it all!" I declared loudly praying he wouldn't fire me on the spot. "I don't like it... But I like your sister even less..." I kept my cool. As much as I wanted to punch White in the face, I needed his permission to get Beverly's cure... "Go for your cure Holiday but if it doesn't work... DON'T BRING HER BACK..." he ordered hanging up on me. I sighed. "It will work..." I comforted myself. "It has to..." "What do you really know about Dr. Moses?" I heard six ask. "I know what I saw!" I retorted crossing my arms. He cured an incurable! Right in front of my eyes! Did Six really think I was that naïve? "You're not taking her to the doctor for a check up! Has he handed you supporting data?" What was this an interrogation session? What is everyone's problem? I'm just trying to help my sister! "Why won't you let me have this? It's the first glimmer of hope I had since Rex got here!" I argued looking away. "I think you lost your objectivity... If you can't help her..." A pang of guilt came over me. "That's the point! I can't! I need this cure! If you won't help me... Stay out of my way! " I growled striding off. God, I was such a jerk! Why was I being such a jerk? It's all for Beverly I told myself... It's all for Beverly...

Beverly

No! No! No! Men hurting me! Hurting me! Tying me! Tying me! Pulling me away...Away away from cell... Light! Light! So... Warm... warm...I remember warm... It feels...Nice...Very nice... That was so long ago...Wait...Blood! So much blood... Blood is food... So much food... Hungry...Hungry...So hungry! "Aghh!" Go away! Go Away! Stop hurting!...Hurting me! Hurting me! Scent... That scent... Nice Scent! Sister? Sister! Sister help me! Help me! Men are hurting me! Why sister... Why does Sister just stand there? Why? WHY?! Sister! Rebecca! Rebecca! Help me! Help me! Protect me! Protect me! You promised... Never...Let...Anyone...Hurt... Me... You promised... Darkness... Darkness again... Light gone... Sister gone... Alone... Please...Help...Me...You...Promised...

Rebecca

With a heavy heart, I watched as agents loaded Beverly into the carrier. They treated her so inhumanely, like she wasn't even human. Like she was an animal that needed to be put out of its misery... Worse, I was letting them do it... I was a horrible older sister...Horrible... "Ok doctor Holiday! We're all set..." Moses announced through our communicators. I looked up and saw Rex and Six staring back at me. I gave one last apologetic look before boarding the carrier. I sat next to Dr. Moses. "So how did you know Diane?" I asked trying to break the awkward silence. "Oh... She's my wife..." he replied emotionlessly. "Oh... you must be so relieved she's cured..." I remarked. There was no answer like he wasn't even listening to me... "Hhhm oh excuse me... I have to answer this call..." he said exciting the room. I sighed. Feeling lonely I made my way to where Beverly was being kept. "Dr. Holiday... Your not supposed to be here..." one of the agents reprimanded me. "Well I am... Please, just let me spend some time with her...Alone..." The agent stared at me. "Ten minutes..." he muttered walking out. Grabbing a chair I sat in front of the caged Beverly. She let out a loud screech and then cocked her head at me. "Hi little sis..." She blinked and screeched. "Ok. Ok ... Not so little sis...How are you doing?" Beverly blinked and did nothing. "You're going to be human again... Isn't that great?" Those expressionless red eyes starred at me. To my surprise, she... she smiled. She actually smiled! This time I was sure of it. Hesitantly I reached out to stroke her hair, stroke her hair like I did whenever she felt sad. My hand was nearing her face, she didn't twitch, happily, I flexed my palm open. My mistake, Beverly without warning lurched forwards, throwing herself towards the bars. I fell backwards trying to avoid her giant fangs. Unfortunately I was too slow, my left arm was gashed and bleeding. "Dr. Holiday!" the guard cried preparing to shoot at Beverly. "No! Don't shoot! I'm ok...It was my fault...I tried to make contact with her..." I walked out massaging my bleeding arm. I held in my tears... I felt like a failure... I couldn't even touch my own sister..."Doctor Holiday! We're here..." Dr. Moses announced. "Coming..." I mumbled. Bandaging my arm I made my way to the carrier's exit. "Soon Beverly...Soon..."


	4. Chapter 4

Beverly

Sister is coming...Rebecca is coming...Happy...Very happy...Very happy that Sister comes alone ... Sister makes me happy. Sister... Rebecca...Sister makes pain go away... So much pain goes away...I smile... Wait what is sister doing... Sister...Sister's hand...Sister's hand. Is Sister trying to hurt me? No! No! No! Rebecca... Sister... Promised not to... Never to hurt me... Never... after father died... Father...used to hurt us...When it was dark...Dark and cold...He would beat us... Pain... Mother... Mother never did anything... Mother... It...It killed...No...I killed mother...Mother was screaming...Screaming and I... I... Her blood... So much blood...Her blood was delicious... Sister's blood...getting nearer... nearer...sweet...hungry...so hungry...Just...a...little...NO! NO!NO! I taste sister's blood... Sweet, so much sweeter than... No...I hurt...Sister... Rebecca... Rebecca... I HAD HURT REBECCA...Come back...PLEASE COME BACK! PLEASE COME BACK...DON'T LEAVE ME HERE...I'm...I'm sorry...I"M SORRY...

Rebecca

As I made my way towards Moses, I got a call from my communicator. Unwillingly I answered it. "HOLIDAY! Moses is a fraud! THERE'S NO CURE!" Six's words hit me like a ton of bricks. "What's going on here?" I demanded angrily. My eyes grew wide when two extremely dangerous e.v.o's excited Moses's carrier and started making their ways towards the guards and I. "Moses, what is this?" "Business...Doctor Holiday... Big business. Now, if you wouldn't mind stepping aside so I can collect your sister..." "HOLIDAY! What's happening?" I heard Six ask. I attempted to answer but it was like my mouth just froze in shock. "Or don't step aside... I'm good either way..." Moses grinned evilly as his two e.v.o's started striding towards us. I heard bullets being fired. "HOLIDAY!" Six screamed through the communicator. This can't be happen...It can't...This was just some freaking nightmare. Before I could react, one of Moses's goons grabbed me from behind and arm locked me. I struggled but it was no use...The goon was too strong. "I TRUSTED YOU!" I spat angrily still trying to break free from my captor's grip. "Bad trait for scientists... But look on the bright side...She won't be locked in a cell anymore...That was just shameful..." His words struck me like lightning. As evil as this man was... He was right, it was shameful that I denied my baby sister her freedom... I had caged her like a mere animal; I had shot bullets at her... I had let others hurt her... I...I...I...I haven't kept my childhood promise to her. I'd promise I'd never let anyone hurt her ever again... Overcome with rage as I watched Moses took Beverly away. "No! I'm not losing her! That's not going to happen!" I kicked my captor in the shin and slapped him across the face. Hard, knocking him out in the process. Grabbing his gun I proceeded to shoot Moses's e.v.o. When Six came flying out of nowhere, using his magna swords he and I attempted to take down that e.v.o while Rex took down the other. I heard Moses's carrier take off, "they've got Beverly!" I yelled running after the carrier firing bullets at it trying everything to stop it. I stopped. I knew...They knew... Everybody knew... there was no point... Beverly was gone. "DAMN IT! DAMN IT! I'M SORRY BEVERLY...I'M SO SORRY... My little spider...Gone..." I felt Rex place an arm around me. "Hey doc, I know this sounds hopeless... But Six's got a lead..." "He... He has..." "Yeah... Come on..." he gestured. "Rex..." "Yeah Doc?" "Thank you..."

"Moses may be a genius but not because he can cure e.v.o's ...He overpowers them, hypercharges the nanites with excess energy to push their transformations..." Six explained as we flew off in the keep. "That's why Rex only partially cured that e.v.o...He stripped the e.v.o of it's extra power... but at' it's core it's still incurable..." I analyzed. "We learnt something new today... Great!" Rex mumbled sarcastically. "It gets worse... Moses has turned his tech into a cottage industry... He takes incurables and weaponizes them...To sell to the highest bidder" Six added grimly. This is bad... So that's what Moses meant when he said Beverly was the perfect candidate... He was going to hypercharge her nanites...He was going to turn her into a weapon to suit his sadistic needs...No, he couldn't do that... Its crimes against humanity besides she's only sixteen...He wouldn't...He couldn't be that heartless... "How did you find this out?" I asked Six suspiciously. "I called in some former associates... People who know things... Things good people shouldn't know about..." The screen flickered. "Question? Why is my keep on an unapproved mission?" White asked angrily. I groaned silently... The last thing I needed now was White sticking his nose into this. "It's cool White! We're helping Holiday!" Rex waved cheerfully. "No! We had a deal! Return to base immediately..." White commanded. I sighed; I had been such a selfish jerk treating Rex and Six like dirt and now I'm risking their jobs... "It's over guys, I can't drag you down because of my mistake. I won't..." Silence..."Keep returning to base..." Six declared. The screen flicked and switched off. It was over; I had lost Beverly forever... "I said the keep is returning to base, I didn't say we'd be on the keep..." Six said suddenly managing a smirk. I looked at him in surprise. Did Six, the strict by the book guy really just say that? I grinned, "My hero..." I thought secretly.


	5. Chapter 5

Rebecca

Our secret jet landed on the top of a building somewhere in London. "You ok?" Rex asked walking beside me. "Hanging in there..." I admitted trying to put on a brave frontier. "Hanging in there's good...I don't like to see you unhappy you know... Uh I mean..." "I know what you mean...Thanks" I grinned patting his hand, behind all that bravado, Rex can be such a sweet kid... He smiled, closed his eyes and leaned forward. I starred at him and smirked. "In your wet dreams...Lover boy..." I thought silently making my exit. "Better luck next time." I heard Six tease. "Jealous much? Side kick!" I heard Rex tease back. I rolled my eyes, Men... I heard someone strum on a guitar. Turning I saw a young girl leaning against a chimney with an electric guitar over her shoulder. "Who's that?" I asked the guys. "Someone who know things good people shouldn't..." Rex answered. "Machine boy, like the new axe! You owe me for the last one..." she growled in a slight cockney accent. "We'll talk music later five...You have word on Moses?" Six asked going straight to the point. "Five don't lie..." she announced. I froze as she threw a dagger at Six who caught it with ease. He read the piece of paper that was attached to it. "You're guy is runnin' an auction tonight..." she commented confirming my worse fears. "I owe you..." Six said while walking off. "She's a lot more beautiful than you let on Six, try not to screw it up this time..." I heard her call. Blushing I turned around. To my surprise...She was gone... "You coming?" I heard Six ask. I smiled as I boarded the jet. "Don't worry my little spider, I'm coming..."

Beverly

Bad men...Bad men...A lot of them... They...They...were pulling... They were pulling... me out... Into...Into light...light...No...I don't like this light...It's Cold...Cold...Very Cold... I saw the man...the man... The man with the...Bad scent... Very bad scent... The one with Rebecca... Rebecca... Sister? Where was she? She not here...I want... I want Rebecca here...She makes...She makes pain... She makes pain go away... Ooooh pretty box... Pretty pretty box...Pretty pretty box just went Bing... Wait...Wait... Man in front of me... His scent... His scent...It's changed... Changed... Change so much... The sound... the sound...Sound he makes its scary...Scary... I'm scared... Wait...Sister... I smell sister...REBECCA! REBECCA HELP ME! HELP ME! No! No! No! Bad men! Bad men...Bad men... pushing me...pushing me into...into...Ooooh pretty box... Pretty pretty box...No wait...WAIT... Smoke...Smoke... Help! Pain! Pain! So...much...pain... Help me... HELP ME!

Rebecca

"Do you know what you just cost me? All for one hopeless wreck?!" Moses yelled. Infuriated, I punched him across the face. "Her name is Beverly!" I growled. "Then give sissy a hug..." he smirked. Give sissy a hug? What did he...Oh...Oh crap... "No!" I screamed as Moses's goons pushed Beverly into the machine. I watched in terror as it started powering up. I ran towards it, aiming to switch it off before it changed Beverly even more. Too late, the machine grunted as smoke escaped via the doors. Too scared too even think I moved towards it praying my sister was all right. "Crash!" Her cage doors soon came flying out of the machine with deadly force, narrowly missing me by centimeters... I gaped in horror as the most monstrous thing stepped out of the machine. Beverly... Beverly! It couldn't be... No... Beverly what has he done to you? I couldn't believe my eyes, she was...She was hideous...Not one human aspect of her was recognizable. Her face was gone, her beautiful hair all absorbed into her monstrous body leaving only a large mouth filled with razor sharp fangs. Her body has literally tripled from its previous size and her forearms and legs were now as thick as tree trunks with bony ridges all over them, causing mini earthquakes as she took steps forward. I stood there frozen with fear and dread as she ran towards me. I braced myself for the earth shattering impact but all I heard was "Wham!" and before I knew it Beverly was knocked forcefully aside by Rex. "Don't hurt her Rex!" I pleaded as he drew his sword. Giving me a weird look he got us to safety as Beverly came charging towards us. "Yeah sure! Handle with care!" he yelled sarcastically as he ran off to keep Beverly at bay. "Can you tell her that too?" he asked as Beverly slammed him effortlessly into the ground. Before I could respond I saw Moses making a beeline for the exit. Luckily, Six stopped him. "Going nowhere?" Six sneered menacingly. Moses turned only to come face to face with me... He is going to pay for what he did to Beverly... "Let's let's not be rash..." I slapped him. Hard. "Ughh I have to get you a dictionary...Rash won't help anyone... Especially not Beverly..." That struck a nerve. How dare he mention Beverly after what he did to her? I grabbed his collar preparing to knock him out for good before he feebly managed "Who can still be cured..." "What?" I asked dropping him in awe. "No games...Truth or death..." Six warned as he aimed a magna blade at Moses's neck. "I did invent a machine that depowered nanites... Almost... But the bonds in nanites particles were too strong to break...Instead I discovered that I could reverse the polarity to its maximum, overpowering the nanites... It's easier and more profitable..." he cowered. " But you did isolate the bonds? So you can break them?" I asked desperately. Suddenly I knew what I had to do... I ran towards the machine ignoring Six's calls. I kicked open one of the machine parts to get to the main control panel. "Ok that's the flux transponder...That's the nanite energizer...Don't you explode on me...Not now..." I prayed ignoring the chaos around me as I desperately repositioned the wires. I felt something wet on my hair and heard a low growl... Hesitantly, I looked up. Beverly bared her fangs at me then lunged at me with all her might.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's voice: I'm sorry readers but I'll be going somewhere with no internet for quite a while so I won't be updating for a while :( Thank you Sirensounds97 and KaliAnn for all the support and I am following both of your stories and you both are great writers... Ok thats it and see you all when I get back. Review and Enjoy :D **

Rebecca

Screams of fear escaped my lips as I dodged and backed away... " Beverly! It's me...It's me your sister Rebecca! See? I'm not going to hurt..." "Wham!" Rex came flying out of nowhere on his cycle knocking Beverly away from me. "Don't bother your sister while she's working!" he chided as he created more distance between Beverly and me. I felt the pit of my stomach turn around. It was like the walls of the room were closing in on me... Beverly couldn't recognize me! She couldn't and it was all my fault. I felt a hand on my shoulder, turning around I saw that it was Six. "I can see what he did.. But ughh! There's no time... I can't...I can't help her..." I choked. It was over. Beverly was a mindless monster thanks to me; I had let Moses lay his hands on her... I had let him turn her into this... Into this weapon... I...I was a failure! So what if we got out of here alive. I lost the deal; I couldn't bring her back to providence... White would probably kill her...and...And it was my fault...My fault. I couldn't protect her like I promised...Not then. Not now... I saw Six remove his sunglasses... What was he doing? He never removed his... "Holiday...Rebecca... You are the strongest, smartest woman I have ever met...and the most stubborn. YOU NEVER GIVE UP! If there is a way to help your sister, find it... Now!" His words struck me like lightning... Did he just say that? Looking into those stern yet caring dark eyes, I took a deep breath and regained my composure and my senses. He was right... Beverly was too precious to give up on. Placing his sunglasses back on, I smiled at him and made my way back to the machine... "That's my girl..." I heard him mummer before running back towards Rex and Beverly. Relooking at the machine I quickly started hacking and reprograming the system's main program. "What'cha got doc..." Rex called as he and Six led Beverly closer to the machine. I ran to the opposite panel and did the same thing with it. "Moses was right...The polarity of the nanite energizer is wrong...I have to amplify and reverse it but I don't have..." No wait I did... Six's magna blades! That's it! They could act as the electrical conductor needed to amplify the currents for the machine to work! "Six! You're magna blades... No it'll be too dangerous..." I cursed myself. That was such a farfetched plan. Six has to plant the blades on the machine meaning he'll most likely get seriously injured or even die from the electrical currents... No I won't... I can't make him do that for me. Six glanced at me. Nodding, he kicked Beverly with such force he knocked her over giving Rex the opportunity to push her into the machine and keep her there. "Six..." I protested as he stuck his blades into the machine, conducting huge waves of electrical currents. He ignored me and stayed there clearly indicating he wanted me to continue. Deciding not to put his efforts to waste I continued reversing the machine'. "Six..." I cried extremely worried now as sparks of electricity stated shooting out of the machine "Is it working?" he asked grimly. I starred at him... Why was he doing this for me? Why was he risking his life just for me? "It's working..." I replied, tears of gratitude streaming down my face. "Six! Get out of there!" Rex yelled also worried. "Rex, you called hero on this! FINISH IT! FOR HER!" Six instructed. Determined, Rex gave Beverly a hard push sending her straight into the machine. Closing the doors, I activated it. "Aghh!" I cringed as Six screamed in pain as the machine overwhelmed with power creating a mini explosion throwing him backwards. "Get them out Rex! Both of them...NOW" I yelled, worried sick for both Beverly and Six. I watched in dread as Rex catapulted himself on top of the machine grabbing Six and passing his limp body to me, before the second explosion occurred causing both me and Six to tumble backwards. As the smoke cleared, I lay Six down. Laying my hands on his body, I couldn't feel his pulse. No! No! No! It can't end like this... No it can't! Desperately I started doing CPR on him, pumping his chest with all my might. I couldn't live with myself if Six died... I couldn't... It would be too unbearable... Too painful..."Don't you do this to me...Hughh hughh I will hate you forever if you..." It wasn't working... Seeing no way out, I did a mouth to mouth with him. His breath smelt sweet like cinnamon but his lips were ice cold. I tried a few more times, nothing happened. I looked away... I felt like someone was plunging a dagger into my heart... I killed him...What was I thinking letting him use his magma blades! I was an idiot... A bloody idiot for... A rattled cough sounded. Can it be... Slowly I turned my head. Six was moving! HE WAS MOVING! Overwhelmed with happiness and relief I pounced on him and hugged him tightly. He patted me lightly. Smiling, I leaned in to "Rebecca?" a familiar voice sounded sending chills down my body...

Beverly

Ughh... Where the hell am I? Am I dead? No. Death wouldn't be so painful... My body was aching in every fiber literally... Ok, so I'm not dead...So where am I? The last thing I remembered was... Was throwing Rebecca... No, I remember a cold cell... a really dark and cold cell... Men is masks were carrying me out, Rebecca was looking at me and telling me I was going to be human again...But I... But I injured her... Oh no... I was a monster! I hurt her, I tried to apologize but all that came out were these screeches... and there was this huge machine and... A loud creaking sound interrupted my thoughts and bright light came pouring in causing me to shut my eyes. "Doc! You gotta see this!" a voice cried. A teenage boy with dark spiky hair about sixteen years old came strolling in. "No! Don't look at me! I'm a monster! I'm..." I grabbed my throat. Did I just... I can talk! I CAN TALK... My voice sounded different though, it was deeper and raspier but who cares! I can talk and why is the boy staring at my... I looked down and nearly screamed in happiness and embarrassment. It was my body! It was my human body... Not a single bulge or plate in sight... Only problem, I was naked... Very naked... "Um...Here take this..." The boy coughed taking off his red jacket and handing it to me "Th...Thanks..." shakily I wrapped it around myself. "I'm Rex..." he smiled offering me his arm. "Bev... Beverly..." I whimpered taking his arm. Gingerly I tried standing up only to fall back down on my arse. It's been so long since I... Since I didn't walk on all fours. "Sorry..." "I blushed. "Just trying to use some forgotten muscles..." "Hey its cool... Here I'll help you..." Rex smiled helping me onto my feet. As we walked out I saw a woman hugging a man... Wait that woman.. Was she... Could it be? "Rebecca?" She looked up. Her familiar mint green eyes grew wide. "Beverly!" she cried running towards me. Happily I threw myself into her arms. I sunk my head into her chest snuggling deeper, tears of happiness streaming down my face. Rebecca was here...she was here... "I missed you..."

Rebecca

"Rebecca?" I turned and looked at the girl beside Rex. She had ivory white skin, mint green eyes and beautiful long brunette hair. She was a lot taller and looked a lot older than I remembered but it was her... It was definitely her! "Beverly!" I cried dropping Six back onto the ground. Beverly threw herself into my arms colliding into me with unspeakable force. I stroked her long beautiful silky hair as her frail petite body started shivering from the cold. Was I dreaming? I had waited so long for this moment... Three whole years for this one moment... And it worked. It had actually worked... This had suppressed my highest expectations, I had expected some side effects, some form of deformity but there were none. She was normal again... Human again and at last I could hold her in my arms... "I missed you..." I heard her say quietly as she snuggled her head into my chest, a habit she has whenever we are together. "I missed you too little spider..." I cooed gently. Not letting go of her I thanked an agent as he passed me his jacket. Quickly, I wrapped it around her not wanting her to catch hyperthermia from the cold. "Dr. Holiday... It's time to head back to base..." Six instructed, reverting back to his rigid behavior. "Doctor? You're a doctor now? Jesus, what did I miss?" Beverly asked as I helped her onto the keep. "A lot of things... I grinned leading her into one of the rooms. I wanted to spend as much time with her alone as possible. Digging through the closet I passed her a Providence shirt and trousers. I turned while she attempted to put on clothes. "Um... Sis... I think I need some help..." she mumbled quietly. Gently I helped her put on the large shirt and pants. "So Bev, how are you feeling? Hungry? Thirsty?" I asked tightening the zippers. "I am thirsty..." she muttered sitting down. Quickly I took out a bottle of water and attempted to feed it to her when... "C'mon Sis, I'm thirteen...I can..." A pang went through me. She had no idea how much time had went by since she went e.v.o. "Actually Bev... You're sixteen..." I said shakily


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's voice: Yes I know I'm sorry for the super looong wait... Hope you enjoy this chapter please leave some comments and enjoy...**

Beverly

"Actually Bev... You're sixteen...". I spat out the water in shock. "What?" I asked in disbelief... Rebecca sighed. "You turned sixteen yesterday..." "Your kidding right..." I knew I had been an e.v.o for a long time but I never expected I wasted three years of my life spinning webs and striking fear into the hearts of mankind... "Three years...Does Mom know?" I asked. Rebecca looked away. "Look the important thing is that we're together again so... Any suggestions of what you want to do for your belated sixteenth birthday?" she smiled avoiding the subject. "Not really...I mean being human again and having you back is enough for me... Sis, I missed you so much... I was so lonely... In that cell thing I was locked up in..." Ignoring me, Rebecca started brushing my hair lightly with a hairbrush, slowly untangling the knots and tying it into my favorite hairstyle. "Oh Bev... You have no idea how much I missed you too..." she whispered gently cuddling me. I smiled...Closing my eyes I leaned against my beloved sister enjoying her company...

Rebecca

I watched my beloved sister in my arms. She was so tiny...So frail... So different from how she was an hour ago when she was still trying to tear my head off. I stroked her soft skin gently and sighed. To be honest I didn't plan anything after she was cured... So many things could still go wrong...What if she transforms back into that spider e.v.o? What if Moses kidnaps and weaponizes her again? What if White blackmails her to work for Providence? Ughh and how was I going to explain to her she killed Mum? She's been through so much already... Worse, she actually has memories of what was going on when she was still an e.v.o... Great, what is she going to think of me if I told her I was the one who locked her up in the hole? Treating her like an animal... She's going to hate me. "Something wrong?" I heard Beverly ask. "Yeah... How am I going to find clothes for you little spider? I bet you outgrew your old ones" I joked deliberately not telling her our house was burnt down when she went e.v.o. "I could borrow yours..." she suggested. "Nah... You wouldn't want mine...They're all to ugly for such a beautiful girl..." I chided. "Dr. Holiday! White wants to speak to you..." an agent instructed through my communicator. "Now? Can't this wait?" I growled. "No..." I sighed. "Sorry Bev, I have something to attend to... Are you ok alone?" I asked gently. "Must you?" she asked, her eyes enlarging as a deliberate attempt to make me stay... and to be honest, it was working... "Sorry little spider... Hey don't look so sad ... I know... I'll ask Rex to accompany you while I'm gone..." Reluctantly I smiled and left the room and mentally bracing myself for the long talk I was going to have with White...

Beverly

I watched as Rebecca left the room. She was not telling me something... Something big... But what was it? Did I do something... Closing my eyes I tried to trace my thoughts back to three years ago... It was all a blur to me... I couldn't piece together what really happened...Aghh... I groaned as cold sweat dripped down from my forehead. Frustrated I flopped down on the sofa. There was a knock on the door. "Come...Come in..." I called. Rex entered. "Hey Bev..." "Hey Rex..." I grinned. "How are you holding up?" he asked sitting next to me. "Hanging in there..." "Hanging is good..." "Yeah...So, are you an e.v.o?" I asked curiously, it's been so long since I spoke with someone my age I had completely forgotten my social skills. "Not just an e.v.o... I'm an e.v.o who can cure other e.v.o's..." he grinned proudly. "Cool! What else can you do?" I asked raising an eyebrow. "This!" I watched in amazement as his arm turned into a huge sword. "That is so cool!" I exclaimed touching the blade. Suddenly I had a hot flash... That blade I had seen it before... I groaned. "You ok?" Rex asked worriedly putting his arm around me. "Yeah... It's just... I've seen that blade before... Have we met before this?" A nervous chuckle escaped his lips. "No..." he smiled uneasily "Really?" I asked raising my other eyebrow. He sighed dramatically before nodding "Yes We've met..." I knew it! "When and how?" I asked sitting up violently.

"Ummm..." "Rex mumbled as he backed away from me... What are you hiding from me?" I demanded suspiciously. "Ok...Don't take this the wrong way but the first time we got acquainted you were trying to kill me, my best friend and at least hundreds of other Providence agents..." His words cut me like a knife... I... I... tried to kill this guy? His best friend? Hundreds of other people? I wouldn't do that! Why would I do that? I would never... I...I... had another hot flash... There was this giant web, I was...I was sitting on the web...and inside of the web were... people a lot of them...They looked so... so tasty... "No!" I screamed as I collapsed onto the ground in cold sweat. "Whoa whoa... Take it easy...Take it easy... Easy..." Rex gestured gently with one arm while helping me up again. "Sorry..." I mumbled my cheeks burning with embarrassment. I felt like a baby making everyone help me out. "For what?" he grinned. "For almost eating you and your friend..." I grinned evilly "and making you constantly worry about me... I'm sorry it's just that three years... I feel like I've lost so much you know?" I smiled apologetically. "Yeah I know..." "Sure you do..." I rolled my eyes sarcastically "No really I know, I've lost at least five years worth of my memories so I know exactly what you're going through..." he said sadly. "Keep has returned to base!" a voice blared through one of the speaker's on the wall. "C'mon...I'll give you a tour, and to make sure you don't fall again..." I watched in amazement as Rex's feet turned into what looked like a motorcycle. "Climb aboard beautiful..." he teased patting the empty space behind him. "Wohoo!" I screamed as we went speeding through the corridors.


	8. Chapter 8

Author's voice: Hello dear readers...Sorry for the long wait...But its here now so... :D

Rebecca

"We're not running a boarding house here... NO MORE RELATIVES..." White commanded grumpily. I sighed, "Please sir I just need her for a few more tests sir, she was only thirteen when she went e.v.o and she's in a fragile state..." I smiled trying to cajole White into letting her stay. I needed this. How could I tell Beverly she unintentionally destroyed the house and that I actually lived where I worked? She wouldn't take it well...Telling her she needed to be quarantine was much easier than breaking all of that to her. Besides it was the only way I could spend time with her and I intended to spend every waking hour I had with her. "Wohoo! Hahaha!" I groaned slightly. "Rex just took me on a ride around the zoo on his cycle..." Beverly cheered running towards me at full speed. I watched her carefully, what if she tripped and knocked her head on a railing? I mean she just got back to walking on two feet again and... "Fragile? Right..." I heard White comment sarcastically before logging off. I heaved a sigh of relief... At least he didn't say she couldn't stay... "We're going to the mall..." Rex said simply sticking his hand out. "Are you asking permission?" I asked in mock surprise. "No I'm asking if we can have some money...Providence pays me nada..." he shrugged looking at Beverly. The thought of Beverly leaving my side mortified me. The world just wasn't safe anymore...There was Moses and his goons, other crazed e.v.o's, thugs and robbers all over the place. What if someone does something to her? No, I can't let her out... But then again I can't keep her locked up forever. She had wasted three years in solitary confinement thanks to me. I looked at Beverly, she looked so happy around Rex. "C'mon Rebecca..." I urged myself. "Can I have a word with you?" I pulled her to a side. "What's up sis?" she asked arms akimbo eyebrows raised. "Ok I'm going to let you out but you have to promise me a few things..." I said sternly. "Ok chill, Rex's a nice guy..." "I know he is hon but the world has changed, it's not as safe as it was before...Promise me you'll not leave Rex's side... Promise?" Beverly sighed and mustered a half grin. "I promise..." "Ok good... Here..." I dug into my coat pocket and withdrew money. "Sis...I can't..." "No seriously Bev you need this... Go buy some nice clothes for yourself ok? Use the change to buy whatever you want..." I instructed firmly. This was my chance to make it up to her, and I was determined to do it right, I know money could never undo the damage I did to her but it was the best I could do at the moment... "Have fun ok?" "Ok..." I watched her walk off hand in hand with Rex. Truth be told I was still terrified... what if Rex screwed up? What if Rex couldn't protect her like I couldn't... Ahhh I need to stop worrying... going out with Rex was good for Beverly... I...I heard Six cough awkwardly behind me. "Well right...I better get started with those tests..." I said regaining my composure. As I walked off, he grabbed my hand. Whoa this was new... I looked at him questioningly my eyebrows raised a smile forming across my face. His face softened behind his shades. " Or...We could go get some dinner..." Did he...Did Six just ask me out? "Outside? In the real world? Like real people? Like a..." "Yes. Like a date." He cut me off quickly. I suppressed a laugh. He was so adorable whenever he tries to cover up his "human" intentions. What a egocentric... But such a handsome and caring egocentric... "Its about time." I smiled slinging my arms through his.

Beverly

It's cold. Very cold. Don't like it. Don't like it at all. Trapped. Not free... Free...Free So long ago... Wait, that noise...It's... Woman ... Woman...with the nice scent... Sound? Beverly... Rebecca...Rebecca? Sister! Night... dark...Cold...So cold... Pain...Pain...Pain Bad things... I... It... did bad things... Kill... Blood... Mother...Mother! ""AGHHHH!"" I shot up as quick as lightning. Where am I? Did I turn back... No wait those are my legs...Ok my hands...So I'm still human...I'm still human...I'm fine... I'm ok... No one is going to get hurt. Bullshit, more accurately no one was going to get hurt by me...I shifted uneasily on my too soft bed. This was wrong, all of this was wrong...So wrong...I mean. Thinking about it now, everything is so...different... I can't believe just a day ago I was a...I was a monster...A crazed rabid spider monster... How am I supposed to deal with that? And why is everyone acting like I'm a bomb about to detonate. Well of course they are I mean I did try to kill them, I did try to kill Rex... But yet he's so nice to me... Why? Why would he be so nice to such a monster like me? I hate it...I hate this... I mean its hard enough just being normal... Yeah like that's ever going to happen again. I'll never be normal again... Ever. Not like this... What the hell...Why me? No I can't act like this...I'm being selfish...I'M BEING A SELFISH JERK! Complaining about me when everyone is trying their best to make me feel comfortable...I'm a horrible human being...Wait, can I even call myself that? I wrapped my arms around myself. I'm...I'm scared... I...I need... I need Rebecca. I don't care, I'll go insane if I stay here alone...Hesitantly; I excited my bed and slipped out of my quarters. I shivered as I wound through the huge empty corridors. Finally I found her room. Room 317... I raised my hand to knock, only to stop myself... Should I? At 3am in the morning? Maybe...I shouldn't No I don't care! I need Rebecca...

Rebecca.

I cursed mentally. Who the hell was knocking at such an inhuman hour? "Coming..." I groaned slipping on a bathrobe my long hair tumbling down my face. Annoyed I brushed them back. Groggily I made my way to the door. Instantly I froze. In front of me stood a shivering Beverly. "Bev honey...What's wrong?" I asked gently. This seemed so surreal...It was like a dream come true to me... To have my sister come look for me...Its been so long...Too long... "I...I...Sis...I'm scared.." she whimpered wrapping her tiny arms around my waist. Instantly, I started petting her hair as she started crying. "Shh...Honey...Its ok...its ok... " I comforted leading her to my bed. Truthfully I was panicking internally... This was not ok! What happened? Is she transforming again...I mean the changes could start up slower this time but that's impossible...The tests showed that... But what if the tests were wrong... "Are you hurting anywhere? Did you have nightmare? What's wrong Bev?" I asked wiping away her tears. She shook her head. "I don't know...It wasn't exactly a nightmare...It was more of a...More of a memory..." She admitted shakily. Memory?! Oh no...What did she remember? "What happened?" I asked cradling her petite body. "It was when I was transforming I think... You were running back to me when I threw you away...Then I think Mum came in...Its blurry from there but I think she screamed...Wait she was screaming...She was screaming and I...I panicked and jumped on her and then I...Oh God...Rebecca...I..." "Sh hh...Its ok it was a nightmare...It was a nightmare..." I lied holding in my tears. Beverly untangled herself from my arms. "No...You don't understand...It was so real...I. swear to God..." She froze. Looking up, her eyes widening, but her face had such a haunting expression, it scared me..."Where's mother?"

That question set off pangs of dread within me. "Mother..." I mustered lamely before looking away.. How could I tell her...My sweet innocent sister, that...that... that she killed our mother... No... She won't know... She can't know...This will kill her...It will kill her internally... I won't tell her... But... I can't lie...I can't lie to her... Not about something like this...I can't... Oh God, why her? Why did God curse her like this? Why must God curse me like this... I... I can't deal with this...I thought...I thought when Beverly turned back...Everything would be alright again but its not... It's not at all..."Where's mother?" I heard her ask again... I sighed. "Mum...Mum is dead..."

Beverly

"Mum...Mum is dead..." Rebecca revealed her voice cracking. I froze. Cold sweat starting to form on my head... No! Mum... Mum...Mum what did I do... I collapsed onto the floor and started to shiver uncontrollably as memories came swarming into my head like a torpedo... I was crouching on the ground...I was feeling hungry. I saw my sister crouching in front of me... Crouching in fear as I approached her slowly...She smelt so nice... Then there was this loud sound. This horrible loud screaming sound...Coming from my mother... I was angry...I was scared...I wanted her to shut up! Shut up! I couldn't think... I needed to think...She was so loud! Shut up! SHUT UP! I lunged at her with all my might...She was just too noisy...and she smelt so nice...so nice... I remember her blood spattering everywhere, and that my mouth was filled with the sweet succulent taste of... "Oh God..." I said aloud. I killed her! I ate her! I'm a cannibal! I'm a freak! I'm a monster! I...I killed Mum...I killed mum! I felt rage overtake me, acidic tears streaming down my face. Frustrated and filled with overwhelming grief I knocked over the lamp next to me. I felt like someone just stabbed a knife into my heart over and over again...I ate my own mother... I ATE HER! HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO DEAL WITH THAT? "AGHHH!" I screamed as I started beating the wall repeatedly ... "Beverly..." I felt Rebecca touch my shoulders. "DON'T TOUCH ME!" I screamed slapping her arms away only to tear off the bandages on her arms. We froze simultaneously. If it was even possible I actually felt more guilt enter my system. Those huge scars... I caused them...Again... "Beverly..." Rebecca called again. Her voice faraway..."Leave me alone...I'm a monster..."


End file.
